gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine-Sebastian Relationship
The Blaine-Sebastian Relationship, or usually more commonly known as Seblaine '''or '''Andersmythe, is the relationship between Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe. Season Three The First Time Blaine and Sebastian meet in this episode, when Blaine comes to Dalton Academy to invite the Warblers to West Side Story. They first make contact when the Warblers are performing Uptown Girl, where it is implied that Sebastian is attracted to Blaine. It can be presumed that Blaine was smitten by Sebastian's charisma and charm. After the Uptown Girl performance, Sebastian introduces himself and both of them have a conversation. Sebastian says the Warblers wouldn't shut up about Blaine, and he has heard that Blaine is 'sex on a stick and sings like a dream.' Sebastian then asks why Blaine left Dalton, where Blaine replies that he 'misses Dalton everyday but McKinley is where is heart is'. After the conversation both of them have coffee at the Lima Bean where Sebastian is very fliratious towards Blaine, saying that his 'whole bashfull school boy thing is super hot'. Sebastian tries to seduce Blaine in getting to date him, but the latter says he doesn't want to mess up what he has with his boyfriend (Kurt). Kurt sees the two of them having coffee and introduces himself to Sebastian. Both appear uncomfortable with each other. Sebastian then invites them both to Scandals the local gay bar where both Blaine and Kurt accept. At Scandals, before they meet up with Sebastian, Kurt says he really doesn't like Sebastian. Blaine rebuffs that statement saying he's harmless. Once they meet up at Scandals, Sebastian offers Blaine a beer and condesendingly gives Kurt a Shirley Temple. A few moments later Blaine and Sebastian are seen dancing together. Kurt appearing uncomfortable with this storms on the dance floor dancing infront of Sebastian so he could dance with Blaine. Once they leave the bar Blaine states to Kurt that Sebastian means nothing to him. Sebastian is then seen later in the episode with the Warblers watching McKinley perform West Side Story. Hold on to Sixteen Sebastian crashes Kurt and Blaine's date at the Lima Bean and begins flirting with Blaine in front of Kurt, asking him why he hasn't been online lately. Blaine replies that he has been busy for sectionals, and congratulates Sebastian for the Warbler win and their sectionals. Sebastian then compliments Blaine saying that 'if there is anyone who could whip New Directions in a legitimate threat' it would be him. Blaine excuses himself from the table to get another coffee (where Sebastian stares at Blaine's bum), which gives Kurt and Sebastian time to say exactly what they think of each other. Kurt says that he doesn't like him or the way that he speaks to Blaine. Sebastian unphased by Kurt's insults replies that he doesn't like him either and that Blaine is too good for Kurt. He also says that by then end of the year he'll have Blaine and a Nationals Trophy and that Kurt will have khakis, a Lima Bean Apron and that 'gay face'. When Blaine returns to the table, Sebastian says they were discussing future plans to go drinking again, then leaves, telling Kurt to "take care of that Warbler". Later, while New Directions performs at Sectionals, Sebastian is seen cheering on Blaine in the audience. This worries Kurt even more that soon, he will lose his boyfriend. Michael Sebastian makes an appearance at The Lima Bean after he sees Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Rachel, and Artie talking about performing Michael Jackson for Regionals. He states that the New Directions cannot perform Michael because he previously changed the Warblers' setlist to include Michael Jackson after Blaine gave him the idea that morning. Sebastian says that he had just called for a tip on how to remove red wine from his blazer piping, but Blaine would not stop talking about the New Directions' plans for Regionals. Following the Warblers' and New Directions' performance of'' Bad, Sebastian attempts to toss a slushie at Kurt, but Blaine pushes him out of the way. Instead, it hits Blaine's face, (Sebastian seems surprised when it hits Blaine and seems possibly remorseful quickly telling the Warblers to get of there) forcing Blaine to later have surgery on his right eye for a corneal scratch. He tells Santana it's a shame about Blaine, he was pretty. And appears remorseful when Santana tells him Blaine will need surgery. Later in the episode, Sebastian reveals to Santana that he added rock salt to the slushie.This causes the relationship to go on the edge. On My Way Sebastian calls upon Blaine along with Santana, Brittany and Kurt to The Lima Bean. He apologizes to Blaine saying that he was sorry about his eye. Blaine replies "That means nothing to me". Sebastian tries to explain that the slushie was a lame prank that just went out of control. Sebastian appearing remorseful of his actions towards New Directions and Karofsky says "it's all fun and games until it's not". At Regionals Blaine stands up to support the Warblers during their performance implying there is some sort of forgiveness/ truce. Sebastian does the same for the New Directions. When the winner is announced, Blaine is seen shaking Sebastian's hand. Dance With Somebody Although Sebastian doesn't make an appearance this episode, Blaine and Sebastian's relationship is used in comparison to Kurt's relationship with Chandler. Kurt receives flirtatious texts from Chandler and when Blaine sees them, Kurt says that Blaine and Sebastian texted all the time. Blaine replies saying that they were all family friendly and that he didn't even like Sebastian. However, when both Blaine and Kurt are in a couples session, Blaine openly admits that the texts that he and Sebastian were kind of the same as what Kurt and Chandler were doing. This could mean there might have been some feelings requited back at Sebastian or that he accepts that Kurt and Chandler's texts were more innocent. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *Uptown Girl'' by Billy Joel (The First Time) *''Bad by ''Michael Jackson (Michael) Related Songs: *''A Boy Like That'' from West Side Story (The First Time) Trivia *As revealed by Blaine in'' Dance With Somebody'', their texts were only "family friendly". Videos Photo Gallery 305gleeep305_scene13blainesli43ndesintoperformance_0014.jpg 311glee_ep311_sc9_1616.jpg Glee-blaine-and-sebastian-la-1154-8-11.jpg glee-first-time-11062011-lead76.jpg Sebastian_600111028075854654.jpg Tumblr luef0h1QU91qbi6aao1 500.gif tumblr_lueka1XsFt1qkqualo16_500.jpg Warblers89876543.jpg Tumblr lzs1kiEwJg1qzgwqro1 500.gif Tumblr lzs9yrze2K1qklb76o1 250.gif Tumblr lzs34iIZ0w1qzgwqro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lzs9yrze2K1qklb76o2 250.gif Tumblr ludokuuGjx1qzgwqro1 500.gif Tumblr ludnj9mIXV1qhum9po2 500.gif Category:Relationships Category:Friendships